Soul Mates
by SilverChaser17
Summary: Lisanna knows that Bixlow can see souls but does that mean he can also see somebody's soul mate?


**This is my contribution to Blanania's Bixanna Week on Tumblr! If you don't like this pairing, please dont bother reviewing about how you don't like them together. However, if you love Bixanna or want to know more about this paring, review or PM me.**

_**Day Five: Soul**_

* * *

"Bixy, can you see a person's soul mate?" Bixlow stopped drinking and looked into the eyes of the youngest Strauss sibling. "First of all, don't call me Bixy. Secondly, why do you want to know?" Lisanna shrugged her shoulders as she worked on cleaning a glass. "Curiosity, I guess. Besides, I was wanting to see something for myself." He groaned, "Look, I can see soul mates but I don't think it's a good idea for you to have that kind of knowledge."

Lisanna bit her lip, "What is it?" Bixlow was confused. "What's what?" She put the wash cloth down and looked into his eyes. Even though they were shielded by his visor, he felt her eyes piercing into his own. "What is it that you don't want me to know? It's about Natsu, isn't it?" Instead of answering her, he brought his drink back to his lips. Everyone knows how she feels about Natsu but ever since she came back from Edolas, she's begun to see that he's not who he used to be. How was he supposed to tell Lisanna that Natsu's soul mate was someone else? A girl that resembles her in so many ways?

"Lisanna, there's something that you need to know about soul mates." Her blue eyes looked up from her hands and were once again looking at his. He continued, "You can't control it. No matter how much you try, your soul mate will always be the one that's there for you. Natsu is a great guy and he cares about you but he's not your soul mate."

Lisanna'e eyes began to water as she glared at him. She was hurt and he was the one who had caused her to feel this pain. "You know, you can be a real jerk at times." Before he could finish, she threw the dish rag at him and ran out the back door of the guild in tears."Wait! Lisanna!" He cursed himself for his stupidity. Bixlow took off his helmet and ran after the white haired mage.

* * *

She was such an idiot. To think for one moment that she could just force her way back into people's lives and expect them to be alright with it was foolish. There was a part of her that knew all along that Natsu would never be with her because in reality, he already belonged to Lucy. Lisanna envied the celestial mage but she could never hate her. Bixlow was just trying to tell her the truth; something that up until now, she was never able to accept.

As she found herself alone by the river that ran through Magnolia, Lisanna cried. She cried until no more tears would fall from her eyes. Natsu had found his soul mate, but would she ever find hers? "Lisanna!" Turning her head, she found Bixlow running towards her without his helmet on, which was a rare sight to see. When he reached her, his red eyes were filled with worry. He caught his breath and struggled to find the right words to say. "You know that I'm not very good with any of this talking crap but you didn't let me finish back at the guild."

Lisanna bit her lip as he took a deep breath. "Natsu is not your soul mate. Your soul mate is someone who would never leave you behind. He would follow you to the Hell and back again if need be. He'll be the one to guide you down the right path, and if you get tired, he'll carry you the rest of the way. Your soul mate won't be perfect. He'll mess up and do things that he'll regret later but he will never give up on you, even if you are in love with another. He will always put you first, regardless of how he feels. I don't know who he is but I know that your soul mate will be everything and more that you've ever hoped for."

For a few silent moments, they just stood there. Bixlow was breathing heavily, and Lisanna's eyes were wide. Her silence made him question himself. Had he just made things worse? Oh Mavis, if Mira or Elfman found out that he'd made Lisanna cry, he was bound to be dead by nightfall. The silence was now getting awkward for him. He rubbed his fingers though his hair, "You know what, just forget that I said any of that and-" "I've found him." Bixlow shook his head. "What did you say?" Lisanna smiled before throwing herself into his arms. "I've found my soul mate!"

At first he was rather shocked, but slowly, he found himself pulling her closer to him. She smelt like happiness; something that he had rarely known. Sure, they never could have guessed it but they completed one another in a way that no one else ever could. Now the only thing left to do was break the news to her siblings. He shivered with fear but shoved the thought to the back of his mind and focused on the moment right there and then. Things could have never turned out better than to be with the one girl who could see his own soul.

* * *

**This is my first time writing this paring so I apologize if they seem OOC. I hope you enjoyed the fluff and don't be afraid to PM me a request here or on Tumblr at: silverchaser17. Cover credit to abby-desu on Tumblr for the beautiful artwork.**


End file.
